A Familiar Stranger
by The Lost Light.The Glazed Eyes
Summary: Tsuna and the guys meet up with Chrome to talk about Mukuro... But something unexpected happens. What's going to happen next...? Ok... I know it's kinda screwed... But hope you like the idea of Hibari playing the good person for once.:D


"Good morning, tenth!" Gokudera greeted Tsuna gleefully. The trio had gathered together to talk about Mukuro. Tsuna smiled at him.

"Then, Chrome, please tell us, how is Mukuro right now?" Tsuna inquired.

"Where is he, anyway?" Gokudera asked.

Chrome answered their questions co-operatively, though she was a little shy. The conversation was going well, until Lambo came running into the school grounds.

"LAMBO-SAN APPEARS!!!" he cried.

"Lambo, be quiet! Please!" Tsuna implored.

However, Lambo went rattling on. Just then, Hibari came up behind them. "So you people are the ones disturbing the peace here."

"Ah!! Look what you've done!! You made him mad!!" Gokudera yelled at Lambo. Out of anger, he smacked Lambo.

Lambo was indignant about being hit. "Gotta… Stay… Calm… Ah!!! I can't!!!" he retorted, in tears. He fished the Ten-Year-Bazooka out of his afro. However, Lambo tripped on a stone as he tried to jump into it, and the bazooka flew out of his hands, landing on Hibari.

Smoke emerged everywhere. However, nobody appeared. "WHAT?!?" everyone shrieked. Gokudera picked up the bazooka and examined it. He noticed that it was set to send the user 10 years back in time for five minutes, instead of letting the user exchange places with himself of 10 years in the future for five minutes.

"I hate that cow!" he cursed.

In the world of 10 years ago, Hibari found himself standing on a street somewhere in Japan. He had no idea where he was. He did not know how he ended up there, or what had happened when the purple gun hit him. He slowly walked about. That place looked so back-dated, he thought. Just then, he saw a little girl, aged about three to four years old, dashing across a road. Unfortunately, a car was oncoming! As the girl bent down to pick something up, Hibari pulled her back to the roadside.

"Were you mad? Trying to kill yourself in a car accident and ruining the peace here?" he chided her.

The girl was slightly frightened. She looked at Hibari with large, innocent purple eyes. Those eyes reminded Hibari of someone, but he could not remember who it was. "I just…" the girl said softly. Then, she showed him what she had picked up. It was an injured cat! Hibari's heart immediately softened upon seeing the cat.

He removed the piece of cloth pinned to his jacket and dressed the cat's wounds with it. "This should stop the bleeding. Take this cat to a vet. Give it a proper bandage and remove this piece of cloth. I'm not helping you though. I'm just-"

Before Hibari could finish his sentence, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The little girl stood there, dazed. She had no idea why the stranger who had saved her life just disappeared. But, after a few seconds, she hurried to a veterinarian and did as she was told by Hibari. The cloth was already stained with blood when she got there. After the cat was treated, she silently slipped the piece of cloth into her pocket, smiling slightly.

Hibari was back to his own time. "Ah!! Hibari-san!! You're back! That's great!" Tsuna sighed, relieved.

"Oi, are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"Eh? What happened to that piece of cloth on your jacket?" Tsuna asked, puzzled.

"Stop crowding here or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened them, whipping out his tonfas. He then turned to leave.

"Uh… Hibari-san!" Chrome called. Hibari turned around. "I… Thank you for helping me back then… I'm sorry I couldn't thank you immediately… You just left so suddenly…"

She must be talking about saving her from the lobster during the battle with the weird baby wearing a green pacifier, he thought. "Whatever," Hibari said. He left Tsuna, Gokudera, Chrome and Lambo standing there.

"Then, Chrome, thank you for coming today. We'll see you again!" Tsuna smiled.

Chrome slowly walked back to Kokuyo Land.

"Tenth, something's amiss," Gokudera said, frowning.

"Eh? What is it?" Tsuna inquired.

"Why would Chrome bother to thank that guy when he and Mukuro are eternal rivals?" Gokudera said.

"That's right…" Tsuna agreed.

In Kokuyo Land, Chrome sat in a corner of a room. "So that's how it happened…" she muttered. She closed her eyes peacefully. In her right hand, she clutched a piece of slightly torn, bloodstained cloth red in colour. In gold letters, the words 'Disciplinary Committee' were printed on it.

The End


End file.
